Ich dachte, du magst mich!
Was verbindet ihr mit Videospielen? Nette Abende mit Freunden? DIE Alternative zur Stressbewältigung? Stolz über eine gewonnene Platintrophäe? Oder einfach nur Spaß am Spiel an sich? Ich auch. Zumindest war das mal so, bevor es passierte… Bevor es geschah, war ich ein großer Fan der Beat ´em up-Serie „Dead or Alive“. Mein Lieblingscharakter? Jann Lee! Ihr habt richtig gelesen, dieser Typ mit der schrägen hochgegelten Frisur, der mehr tanzt als kämpft und zusätzlich ziemlich unnötige Geräusche macht. Findet ihr vielleicht, aber ich liebte es einfach, wenn er bei seinen Angriffen sein fast männersopranmäßiges „WATAAHH!!!“ kreischte. Ich liebte einfach seine Frisur, seine Stimme, seinen Körperbau *hüstel*… Ja, man könnte fast sagen, ich war ver''leebt in 'Jann. Ich himmelte ihn an wie andere Mädchen in meinem Alter ihren Popstar oder Schauspieler. Wer konnte wissen, dass ich ihn irgendwann einmal so abstoßend finden würde? Noch nicht einmal abstoßend. Denn abstoßend klingt in meinen Ohren immer noch zu untertrieben. VIEL zu untertrieben. Meine Schule, das Johann Schiller-Gymnasium, gehörte zu den wenigen Orten, die ich bis auf einige Ausnahmen abgrundtief verabscheute: Meine Kurse waren vollgestopft mit pubertierenden Halbstarken und zickigen Schminkkoffern, mal musste ich nach 4 Freistunden um 16:15 Uhr noch zum Unterricht und dann war dieses Unterrichtsfach noch mein absolutes Hassfach Sport. Es war nicht so, dass ich keine Freunde hatte, aber es gab nicht selten Tage, wo ich am liebsten a) den Unterricht boykottiert (einige Streber in meinem Geschichtskurs nennen es „schwänzen“) oder b) das gesamte Schulgebäude in Brand gesteckt hätte. Besonders meine Chemie-, Mathe- und Sportlehrer fand ich zum Kotzen: Ihre Lieblinge lobten sie in den höchsten Tönen und hackten im selben Atemzug auf denjenigen herum, die entweder keinen einwandfreien Handstandüberschlag auf die Reihe brachten oder nicht einmal die erste Spalte der Periodensystems auswendig kannten. Doch leider Gottes musste ich nun, nach den erholsamen Ferien, wieder zurück in diese Hölle aus Stahl, Streit und Stress… Ich hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen, konnte, nachdem mich der schrill kreischende Wecker aus dem süßen Reich der Träume riss, kaum meinen Hintern aus dem Bett heben und schlurfte übellaunig in die Lernvollzugsanstalt namens „Schule“. Mein erstes Fach war Latein, eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und sah mich um. Alle meine Kurskameraden waren da, genauso laut, genauso nervig wie eh und je. Nur an ein Gesicht konnte ich mich nicht erinnern. Oder war das ein Neuer? Er stand einsam an die Wand gelehnt, war schlank, aber sehr durchtrainiert. Seine braunen Haare ragten stachelig in die Höhe. Genau wie… „Morgen, allerseits! Hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Ferien!“, unterbrach Herr Beiwener meine Gedanken. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen und alle saßen auf ihren Plätzen. Nur der fremde Junge stand neben meinem Lateinlehrer. „Ihr werdet bestimmt schon unseren Neuzugang bemerkt haben. Jann, stell dich doch bitte deinen neuen Kameraden vor.“ Jann?! Hatte Herr Beiwener gerade tatsächlich „Jann“ gesagt? Ich hatte mich sicher nur verhört, der Junge hieß bestimmt nur Jan, schließlich klangen beide Namen sehr ähnlich. Der Junge ging auf die Mitte des Raumes zu und fing an, sich vorzustellen: „Hallo Leute, mein Name ist Jann Lee…“ WAS ZUM GEIER?!!! Ich musste betrunken sein oder so! Aber ich trinke doch gar keinen Alkohol… „… und ich komme aus Bochum. Meine Eltern sind aus Hong Kong hier eingewandert. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt, meine Lieblingsfächer sind Latein, Deutsch und Sport und in meiner Freizeit schaue ich gerne Actionfilme und…“ Sag. Es. Nicht. Sag. Es. Nicht. „… mache seit zwei Jahren Jeet Kune Do.“ Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre ohnmächtig geworden. Der Kampfstil von Jann Lee, der Videospielfigur aus Dead or Alive, in die ich so verschossen war, war – haltet euch fest – ebenfalls Jeet Kune Do. „Was´n dat jetz´, ey?!“, stöhnte jemand aus dem hintersten Eckchen des Raumes. An der Stimme konnte ich mit 100%iger Genauigkeit sagen, dass es Jasper war, der wohl arroganteste und trotteligste Junge Deutschlands. Jann grinste und erklärte ihm: „Jeet Kune Do ist eine Kampfkunst. Eine sehr effektive sogar, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf.“ „Oha! Kannst du uns etwas davon zeigen?“, fragte Herr Beiwener erstaunt. Geschmeichelt vom Interesse des Lehrers, aber auch vielleicht etwas nervös massierte sich Jann die Schulter und entgegnete: „Nun, diese Kampfkunst ist zwar effektiv, aber nicht besonders spektakulär im Vergleich zu anderen Kampfkünsten…“ „Der tut doch nur so als ob, ey!“ Jasper sprang von seinem Platz auf und stolzierte auf Jann zu. „Jasper! Setz dich sofort wieder…“, setzte Herr Beiwener an, aber Jann meinte: „Nein, lassen Sie ihn ruhig.“ Als Jasper direkt vor ihm stand, fragte ihn Jann: „Beherrscht du auch eine Kampfkunst?“ „Thaiboxen!“, nuschelte der Streithahn so undeutlich, dass selbst ich in der zweiten Reihe die Laute kaum deuten konnte. Wieder grinste Jann: „Gut. Ich kämpfe nämlich nicht gegen Leute, die sich nicht verteidigen können.“ Lächelnd fuhr er sich mit dem Daumen über die Nase und fügte hinzu: „Dann habe ich wohl doch einen Grund für eine kleine Demonstration…“ Beide gingen in ihre Stellungen. Nur… Hatte Jann eigentlich eine Stellung? Es war mehr geschickte Beinarbeit, taktisches Tänzeln mit kurzen Intervallen, in denen er innehielt, als ob er Jasper zu einem Schlag provozieren wollte. Nach einigen Sekunden preschte Jasper mit einem Faustschlag vor, dem Jann behände auswich und einen Treffer landete, viel zu schnell, um zu erkennen, wo oder wie er Jasper getroffen hatte. Schnell zog sich Jann zurück. Jasper war verletzt und wütend. Er zielte mit einem Drehtritt auf Janns Kopf, doch Jann duckte sich flink unter dem Angriff hinweg und kickte Jaspers Standbein mit einer flüssigen Bewegung weg. „''ATCHOOO!!“, schrie Jann mit schriller Stimme. Der ganze Kurs musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, weniger wegen Janns Kampfschrei als wegen des Anblicks von Jasper, der nach Janns Konterattacke unsanft auf seinem Allerwertesten landete. Herr Beiwener starrte erstaunt zuerst auf Jasper, dann auf Jann und bemerkte: „Eindrucksvoll. Wirklich eindrucksvoll! Ist das nicht aus das, was Bruce Lee immer macht?“ Jann wandte sich zum Lehrer und antwortete: „Richtig! Er hat diesen Kampfstil entwickelt. Allerdings will ich Ihnen nicht unnötig die Unterrichtszeit stehlen…“ Merkten die zwei überhaupt, wie Jasper sich aufrichtete und mit erhobener Faust auf Jann zuschlich? Ich wollte gerade „Pass auf!!“ schreien, aber es war bereits passiert. Mit einer blitzschnellen Drehung wendete sich Jann zu seinem Kontrahenten und schlug ihm mit beiden Handkanten auf seine Halsschlagadern, erneut begleitet von einem markerschütternden Kampfschrei: „''ATAAAAAHHH!!!“ Erschrocken weiteten sich Jaspers Augen, der kalte Angstschweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. Nun sah ich auch, dass Jann den Angriff nur angedeutet hatte. Er taxierte Jasper mit strengem Blick und erklärte ihm: „Normalerweise erlaube ich mir den Luxus des Andeutens nicht.“ Diese Worte bohrten sich wie kleine Dolche aus Eis in Jasper hinein. Er zitterte. Jann fuhr fort: „Dieser Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt war echt feige von dir, weißt du das? Setz dich wieder hin, der Showkampf ist vorbei. Wenn du willst, können wir nach der Schule noch einmal kämpfen.“ Jasper wollte gerade auf seinen Platz zurück, den Schrecken noch in den Gliedern, als Jann mit ernster Stimme hinzufügte: „Ach ja, du hattest Glück: mit meinem letzten Angriff hätte ich dich töten können.“ „Jann!“, rügte ihn Herr Beiwener, „Jetzt gehst du aber zu weit!“ Der junge Kämpfer entgegnete beschämt: „Verzeihung, Herr Beiwener. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Panik unter dem Kurs zu verbreiten. Ich habe meine Beherrschung verloren, tut mir leid.“ Eine Augenbraue hebend hakte mein Lateinlehrer nach: „`Die Beherrschung verloren´ also, ja? Ich hoffe, das kommt nicht noch einmal vor!“, bevor er zum regulären Unterricht wechselte: „So, Jann, wie ich sehe, ist neben Kira noch ein Platz frei.“ Herr Beiwener musste sich wohl vertan haben. Denn mit dieser Kira meinte mein Lateinlehrer MICH! Was kam als Nächstes? Die Bitte meines Sportlehrers Herrn Yong-Il an Jann, meinen Sportkurs in Kampfkunst zu unterrichten (vorausgesetzt, er hatte denselben Sportkurs wie ich)? „Ich hoffe doch, ihr werdet gut miteinander auskommen!“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes betonte Herr Beiwener stark, wie um zu sagen: „Wenn du ihr auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmst, dann schwöre ich dir, Freundchen, dass du schneller von der Schule fliegst, als du `Sidekick´ sagen kannst!“ Jann nickte bestätigend und antwortete: „Ich werde mich bemühen!“ Dann setzte er sich zu mir. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nicht auf seinen Tornister geachtet: Er war dunkelrot und hatte sowohl vorne als auch an den Seiten silberne Flammenmotive. Der Unterricht begann. Aber vielmehr musste ich aus dem Augenwinkel auf meinen neuen Sitznachbarn starren. Ja. Starren. Ich wollte die absolute Gewissheit. Er packte sein Heft und einen Kugelschreiber aus seinem Tornister, dann wandte er sich mir zu. Seine Augen waren kastanienbraun, sein Lächeln ließ mich schwach werden… Er sah aus wie Jann Lee. Er hatte denselben Namen wie Jann Lee. Er hatte dieselben Hobbies wie Jann Lee. Er kämpfte wie Jann Lee. Er hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Jann Lee. „Hi!“, sagte er zu mir. Jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er auch dieselbe Stimme hatte wie Jann Lee. Entweder ich träumte gerade einen äußerst realistischen und fantastischen Traum, aus dem ich nicht mehr aufwachen wollte, oder Gott hatte meine Gebete endlich erhört. „Hi…“, antwortete ich zögerlich. Hoffentlich war ich nicht rot geworden! Es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein! Ich meine, welches Mädchen kriegt schon das große Glück, seinen Traummann oder, wie in meinem Fall, seine absolute Lieblingsvideospielfigur im Lateinkurs zu haben?! Es lag mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge, also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und flüsterte ihm zu, damit Herr Beiwener es nicht bemerkte: „Du hast echt gut gekämpft!“ „Wirklich? Danke. Ich mach das noch nicht so lange.“, flüsterte er zurück. „Zwei Jahre sind schon ´ne lange Zeit.“, erwiderte ich. Geschmeichelt lächelte Jann sein hinreißendes Lächeln. Er schlug mir vor: „Lass uns in der Pause weiterreden, da haben wir mehr Zeit, okay?“ „Okay“, hauchte ich. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten! Nach der Stunde Latein, die mir wie ein Monat erschien, bekamen wir endlich unsere wohlverdiente 5-Minuten-Pause. Jann und ich unterhielten uns etwas abseits unserer Kurskameraden im Treppenhaus, welches direkt neben unserem Lateinraum war. Es war zwar ein kurzes Gespräch, aber umso größer war meine Freude darüber, mit dem Mensch gewordenen Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte zu reden. Ich hatte noch nie großartig mit Jungs zu tun gehabt, dementsprechend nervös war ich auch anfangs. Dennoch legte sich das dank Janns herzlicher Art sehr schnell. Besonders intensiv unterhielten wir uns über den Kampf gegen Jasper. „Hast du eigentlich mit Absicht so schrill geschrien?“, wollte ich wissen. Auf diese Frage hin musste Jann grinsen. Er antwortete: „Ach, die Kampfschreie meinst du? Dämliche Angewohnheit von mir. Manchmal ist selbst mir das peinlich. Aber es ist einfach wie ein Powerschub, wenn ich so schreie! Musst du in ´nem unbewachten Moment auch mal probieren.“ „Hehe, so hoch zu schreien ist selbst für ein Mädchen eine Kunst…“, kicherte ich nervös. Mein Herz schlug einen dreifachen Salto, als Jann mir seine warme, starke Hand auf die Schulter legte und grinste: „Übung macht die Meisterin!“ Dann wechselte er das Thema: „Ach ja: Magst du eigentlich Devil may Cry''?“'' Neben Dead or Alive war Devil may Cry meine absolute Lieblingsvideospielserie. Verwundert entgegnete ich: „Warum fragst du?“ „Ach, nur so.“, antwortete Jann, auch wenn ich in seinem Blick etwas anderes zu deuten glaubte. „Okay. Ja, ich mag die Serie. Sehr sogar. Ich meine, Dante ist doch der coolste Typ, den man sich vorstellen kann!“ „Jaaa, mag sein…“, meinte Jann. Sein Tonfall gefiel mir irgendwie nicht. Bevor wir weiterreden konnten, was die Pause bereits zu Ende. Seltsamer als der Tonfall seiner Bemerkung war das, was er mir in der großen Pause sagte… Ich hatte es mir, bis über alle Ohren verknallt, in den Kopf gesetzt, die Pause mit Jann zu verbringen und ihm unser Gymnasium zu zeigen, aber er erklärte mir: „Ich würd´ ja gern, aber ich muss noch etwas mit der Stufenleitung klären.“ „Ah, okay. Vielleicht treffen wir uns dann in der zweiten Pause vor dem Vertretungsplan, okay?“, schlug ich vor. Jann nickte lächelnd. Gerade wollte ich in die Pausenhalle, als ich hinter mir Janns Stimme hörte: „Kira!“ Ich drehte mich um: „Ja, was ist?“ „Du magst Dante sehr, oder?“ „Yo, mein absoluter Traummann!“, antwortete ich mit einem Hauch Schwärmerei. Auf einmal verzog sich Janns Gesicht zu einem grotesken Grinsen, zu einer grässlichen Grimasse. Gehässig raunte er: „Dann rate ich dir, vorsichtig zu sein. Wer weiß, was für schreckliche Dinge deinem Schatz passieren könnten…“ Dann tauchte er in der wirren Schülerschar unter. In meinen anderen Kursen befand er sich nicht, und in der zweiten Pause konnte ich ihn nirgendwo ausfindig machen, egal, wo ich suchte oder wen ich fragte. Nach der Schule warf ich, vermutlich wegen des Vorfalls mit Jann, wieder einmal mein Devil may Cry-Spiel ein, um eine Runde mit Dante Dämonen in den Hintern zu treten. Ich wurde wie gewohnt von der tiefen, grollenden, „Devil may cry…“ knurrenden Stimme begrüßt und ging über das Startmenü in die Missionsauswahl. Da mir noch einige Bilder fehlten, nahm ich mir vor, Mission 10 anzuwählen, denn je mehr Dämonen ich in dem Spiel besiegte, desto mehr Bilder konnte ich freischalten. In dieser Mission kam ich gewohnheitsmäßig auf 107 K.O.s nach einem Durchlauf, und das in weniger als fünf Minuten. Das hieß, dass ich nach sechs Durchgängen endlich alle Bilder betrachten konnte! Doch dieses Mal war ich nicht auf das vorbereitet, was mich erwarten würde… Die Zwischensequenz, die normalerweise am Anfang des Levels abspielt, wurde übersprungen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Zwischensequenzen gerne selbst überspringe, um mehr vom Spielen zu haben, aber dieses Mal fehlten sie komplett! Meiner Erfahrung nach dauert es in diesem Spiel einige Sekunden, bis eine Sequenz übersprungen werden kann, doch ich befand mich direkt nach der Auswahl im Level, wo mich der gewohnte Hauptgegner des Abschnitts, Bob Barbas, erwartete. Dabei musste ich doch vor dem Bosskampf einen kleinen Abschnitt mit einigen Hindernissen überwinden! Dieser Abschnitt wurde ebenfalls übersprungen. Die nächste Überraschung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: Dante war verschwunden! Von meinem gesteuerten Charakter fehlte jede Spur! Nur der Gesundheitsbalken und die Energieanzeige befanden sich noch ganz normal und randgefüllt an derselben Stelle. Zuerst dachte ich, das wäre nur ein harmloser Programmfehler und startete das Spiel noch einmal neu, nachdem ich meine Playstation 3 für ein paar Augenblicke ausgeschaltet hatte. Der Startbildschirm war normal, das Menü auch. Keine Ruckler, kein Rauschen, nichts. Erneut ging ich in die Missionsauswahl und wählte Mission 10. Wieder wurde die Zwischensequenz übersprungen und ich stand Bob Barbas gegenüber – OHNE DANTE!!! Schon zum zweiten Mal fehlte meine Spielfigur. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte sie jemand aus dem Spiel entfernt. Seltsamerweise waren Gesundheitsbalken und Energieanzeige nun leer und die Hintergrundmusik des Bosskampfes war nicht zu hören. Ich war irritiert, wollte die Hoffnung jedoch nicht aufgeben und ein drittes Mal neustarten, als Bob Barbas MICH ansprach. Nicht Dante. Nicht die Zuschauer seiner manipulierten Nachrichtensendung namens „Raptor News“. MICH. Er starrte mich mit diesem verstörenden Blick an und fragte mich: „Beunruhigt?“ Weniger wegen des Fehlens meiner Spielfigur als wegen der Tatsache, dass Bob Barbas deutsch sprach. Ich hatte die Systemsprache auf Englisch eingestellt. Und das Schrecklichste war, dass es noch nicht einmal nach seinem deutschen Synchronsprecher klang (Ich kannte beide Versionen). Es klang so, als wäre es sein englischer Synchronsprecher, allerdings ohne erkennbaren Akzent, was die Sache noch verstörender machte. Barbas fuhr fort: „Du suchst Dante, richtig? Der wird nicht mehr auftauchen.“ Vielleicht war es dumm, mit dem Fernseher zu sprechen, aber ich fragte leise (weniger Bob als mich selbst): „Warum?“ Barbas grinste breit und schwieg eine Weile. Dieses Schweigen war mir unheimlich, es nagte an meinen Nerven und Bob schien diesen Anblick sehr zu genießen. Schließlich antwortete er: „Weil dein heißgeliebter Dante tot ist.“ Was hieß das? Das war mir egal und ich drückte den Knopf. „Das bringt nichts, egal, wie oft du neu anfängst!“ >>Wollen Sie das Spiel beenden?<< Ja, Herrgott nochmal, ja!!! „Warum denn jetzt die Hektik? Hast du Angst?“ Verdammt, warum braucht das Teil nur so lange zum Beenden?!! „Akzeptier es, Kleine. Dante ist tot, und Neustarts werden ihn auch nicht wieder zurückholen. Find dich damit ab!“ Endlich war ich wieder im Playstation 3-Hauptmenü. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um mich von dem, was ich gesehen und gehört hatte, zu erholen. Warum war meine Spielfigur weg? Warum sprach Bob Barbas mit mir? Und vor allem… Was meinte er mit „Dante ist tot“? Ich entschloss mich, die Bedeutung dahinter mit „Vergils Fall“, einem herunterladbaren Spiel, das auf der Geschichte von Devil may Cry aufbaut, herauszufinden. Vielleicht war die CD von Devil may Cry einfach nur kaputt, aber dieses Spiel, dass ich mir vor ein paar Wochen heruntergeladen hatte, musste funktionieren! Tatsächlich, bei „Vergils Fall“ war seltsamerweise alles normal, oder lasst es mich besser sagen, am Anfang war alles normal. Ich steuerte wie gewohnt Vergil, Dantes Bruder und Hauptcharakter des Spiels, alle Zwischensequenzen waren bis jetzt vorhanden und der Spielverlauf war flüssig. Nur schien es mir nach längerem Spielen so, als ob die Zwischensequenzen, in denen Dante vorkam, geschnitten waren. Eine Sequenz fehlte sogar ganz. Und in einem Level, in dem Dante normalerweise auf einer erhöhten Plattform steht und Vergil beobachtet, war von Ersterem keine Spur. Plötzlich konnte ich Vergil nicht mehr bewegen. Nicht schon wieder, dachte ich mir, das wird ja immer besser. Wie Recht ich da hatte… Langsam drehte sich Vergil ohne mein Zutun um und sah in meine Richtung. Sein Blick war schwermütig, niedergeschlagen. „Du scheinst es auch bemerkt zu haben, oder?“, fragte er mich in einem betrübten Ton. Die Spracheinstellung war nach wie vor auf Englisch, aber wie Bob Barbas sprach Vergil mich auf Deutsch an. Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus seinem englischen und deutschen Synchronsprecher. Auf einmal erschien er wie aus dem Nichts vor der Kamera, als würde er jeden Moment aus dem Fernseher steigen. Man konnte nur sein Gesicht und einen kleinen Teil seines Oberkörpers sehen. Jetzt erkannte ich erst, wie düster sein Gesichtsausdruck wirklich war. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von tiefer Trauer und… Waren das Tränen, die seine Wangen herunterrannen? Ich spürte förmlich, welche Überwindung es ihn kostete, als er mir tief in die Augen sah und mit trauriger Stimme verkündete: „Dante ist tot.“ Dann bedeckte er die Kamera mit seiner Hand und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Meine Playstation 3 schaltete auf „Standby“. Eine halbe Ewigkeit saß ich da, unfähig, aufzustehen, unfähig, mich überhaupt zu bewegen, unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Zuerst Janns kryptische Warnung, dann das. Ich wusste schon, dass man Videospielfiguren darauf programmieren konnte, zu einem gewissen Grad mit dem Spieler zu interagieren, aber was ich gesehen hatte, war einfach zu verstörend, um normal zu sein. Schlaf. Was ich jetzt brauchte, war Schlaf. Das war bestimmt nur das Ergebnis meiner manchmal erschreckend lebhaften Fantasie, vielleicht hatte ich nur einen Wachalptraum. „Was hockst du denn so auf dem Boden, Killer? Siehst aus, als hätte jemand gerade deinen Schwarm abgeschlachtet!“ Lautlos hatte sich Leonard, mein älterer Bruder, in mein Zimmer hineingeschlichen. Er sprach mich mit meinem Spitznamen an, den er sich wegen meiner für Mädchen eher ungewöhnlichen Vorliebe für Beat-´em-ups, Action- und Schießspiele ausgedacht hatte. Leonard war auf den ersten Blick vielleicht etwas schroff, aber er meinte seine manchmal ziemlich bissigen Kommentare nie böse. Im Grunde war er sogar ein sehr netter und witziger Typ – und der zweifellos beste Bruder der Welt, der sich exzellent (sein Lieblingswort) mit Elektronik auskannte. Und das hieß auch… „Leo! Du wirst nicht glauben, was hier gerade passiert ist! Du musst dir das ansehen!“ Untereinander redeten wir uns fast ausschließlich mit unseren Spitznamen an. Ein drittes Mal startete ich das Spiel Devil may Cry. Wie immer sahen der Startbildschirm und die Missionsauswahl mehr als normal aus, wie es schien. „Jetzt möchte ich, dass du genau aufpasst, Leo. Ich glaube nämlich, dass sich hier ein Programmfehler oder sogar ein Virus eingeschlichen hat.“ Aus Versehen wählte ich statt der zehnten Mission die zweite. Trotzdem war alles so, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Die Zwischensequenz am Anfang des Levels wurde übersprungen. Sofort befand ich mich in dem Level, der ehemaligen Villa von Dante und seiner Familie. In diesem Level war Dante endlich wieder da! Aber… „Hey, das ist ja witzig! Wie hast du das gemacht, dass Dante der Kopf fehlt?! Cooler Glitch, Killer!“, staunte Leonard. Es stimmte. Der vermisste Dante war zwar jetzt vorhanden, aber kopflos. Wie beim zweiten Mal war Dantes Gesundheitsbalken leer, die Energieanzeige hingegen war komplett gefüllt. „Leo, ich war das nicht…“, erklärte ich ihm leicht angekratzt, und probierte die Steuerung aus. Sie funktionierte einwandfrei, als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre. Ich konnte mit Dante rennen, springen und auch seine Kampf- und Spezialbewegungen verwenden. Aber dieses Mal sahen seine Bewegungen so… falsch aus… Ich kann nicht beschreiben, warum. Er nahm auch keinen Schaden, wenn er von seinen Gegnern getroffen wurde, wie denn auch, wenn seine Gesundheit bereits aufgebraucht war? Normalerweise kommentierte Dante im Spiel an zahlreichen Stellen das Geschehen, aber der kopflose Kämpfer blieb stumm. Auch seine obligatorischen Kampfschreie, wenn er einen Gegner angriff, konnte ich nicht hören. Lediglich bei Treffern glaubte ich, ein leises, gurgelndes Stöhnen vernehmen zu können. „Echt krass… der Typ hört sich nicht gut an“, murmelte Leonard. Er konnte das Stöhnen also auch hören. Das war für mich das Signal, mit dem Spiel aufzuhören. Es war einfach zu unheimlich. „Und, was denkst du, was es ist?“, fragte ich. Leonard kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und meinte: „Das ist echt schwer zu sagen, keine Ahnung. Für einen Glitch musst du besondere Vorgaben erfüllen wie bestimmte Kommandos an einer speziellen Stelle eines Levels eingeben oder in einem Abschnitt einem bestimmten Fortbewegungsmuster folgen. Da du im Spiel nichts Besonderes getan hast, spricht das gegen einen Glitch. Ein Virus kann es auch nicht sein, sonst hättest du ja überhaupt nicht spielen können. Und für einen Programmfehler war das Ganze viel zu ausgefeilt: Unbesiegbarkeit, der fehlende Kopf, das Fehlen von Dialogen, das ansonsten sehr flüssige Gameplay...“ Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „… und dieses Stöhnen. Kommt dieser Sound im normalen Spiel auch vor?“ „Nein.“, antwortete ich knapp. „Auch nicht bei Gegnern, Bossen oder speziellen Sequenzen?“, hakte er nach. „Leo, wenn ich´s dir doch sage, ich habe dieses Spiel so oft gespielt, dass ich alle Dialoge, Ereignisse und Soundeffekte auswendig kenne! Dieses Geräusch kam weder bei Dante noch irgendeinem Gegner vor!“, betonte ich. Ratlos kratzte sich mein Bruder abermals am Hinterkopf und kam zu dem Schluss: „Dann hab ich auch keine Ahnung. Vielleicht schaust du dir das Spiel morgen noch einmal an. Sollte es dann auch nicht funktionieren, tippe ich darauf, dass das Spiel kaputt ist.“ Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr fügte er hinzu: „Du solltest jetzt auch schlafen, wenn du für die Schule fit sein willst..“ „Yeah, Schule…“, sagte ich ironisch und holte meinen Schlafanzug. Als ich kurze Zeit später im Bett lag, glaubte ich, hören zu können, wie mein Bruder im nebenanliegenden Zimmer murmelte: „Jesses, dieses Spiel muss verflucht sein oder so…“ ''„Hilf'' ''mir…“'' Dunkelheit. Nichts als undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. ''„Hilf'' ''mir… bitte…“'' Diese Stimme. Sie rief nach mir. ''„Kira…'' ''bitte… hilf mir…"'' Es war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes. Sie klang gequält und heiser. ''„Hilf'' ''mir… ich habe Angst… es tut so weh…“'' Aus der Dunkelheit ertönten Schritte. ''„Bitte…'' ''hilf mir… räche mich…"'' Die Schritte wurden lauter. Eine schemenhafte Gestalt kam auf mich zu. ''„Hör'' ''nicht auf ihn… dieser…"'' ' ''Das darauffolgende Wort wurde von einem gurgelnden Stöhnen verschluckt. „… hat nichts Gutes mit dir vor… Kira… hörst du mich?" Die Gestalt war fast vor mir. Die Stimme des jungen Mannes wurde mit jedem Satz kratziger, als würde ihm das Sprechen Schmerzen bereiten. „Sei vorsichtig… traue ihm nicht… Kira…“ Nun konnte ich ihn klar und deutlich in der pechschwarzen Farbe erkennen. „Hilf mir… Räche mich… '' "Töte ihn...", 'flehte der kopflose Dante. Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte ich aus dem Alptraum. Ich war schweißgebadet. Einige Zeit lang saß ich keuchend da. Dann wagte ich einen Blick auf den Wecker: 7:06 Uhr. Wie konnte ich das Geräusch meines Weckers überhören?! Ich war verdammt spät dran! Schnell flitzte ich ins Bad, um mich anzuziehen, Dusche und Frühstück musste ich wegen des Zeitdrucks auslassen. Danach sprintete ich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu meinem Bus. Kaum hatte ich einen Sitzplatz gefunden, vibrierte mein Handy. Ich nahm es aus meiner Hosentasche und sah, dass ich eine SMS erhalten hatte. Allerdings kannte ich den Absender nicht. Laut der Anzeige handelte es sich um jemanden namens Tony Redgrave. Der Inhalt der SMS lautete: '''Sei vorsichtig, Kira! Dieses Mal hatte ich Physik mit Herrn Satern. Sein Name ist Programm, sprecht ihn mal aus. Dieser Mann ist knallhart, gemein und gnadenlos wie der Leibhaftige höchstpersönlich. Ich saß auf der linken Seite in der zweiten Reihe, leider Gottes gab es nur drei. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich in der Oberstufe Herrn Satern als Physiklehrer bekomme, hätte ich mich am liebsten ins hinterste Eckchen des Physikraumes verkrochen und mir sicherheitshalber eine Tarnkappe aufgesetzt. Der Großteil des Kurses verstand weniger als 5% von dem, was wir gerade durchnahmen – und ich war eine von ihnen. Diejenigen, die dieses Problem nicht hatten, die Hobbyphysiker und Mathegenies, waren Herrn Saterns Stars, sie wurden von ihm gefeiert wie glorreiche Helden. Wir, die wir nicht einmal etwas von Elektrostatik verstanden, waren nur lästiges Ungeziefer, der Pöbel der Gemeinschaft des Physik-Grundkurses. Und in diese Gemeinschaft wurde nun auch Jann eingereiht. Er betrat mit Herrn Satern den Kursraum. Sofort waren alle Schüler still, denn wer konnte garantieren, dass man wenigstens eine Gnadenvier bekam, sollte man sich zu auffällig verhalten? Mittlerweile hatte ich die Künste perfektioniert, zu wirken, als würde ich aufmerksam zuhören, obwohl ich gerade an etwas völlig anderes dachte, und mich im Unterricht beinahe unsichtbar zu machen. So konzentrierte ich mich mehr auf Jann, der in der ersten Reihe Platz genommen hatte und sich anscheinend hervorragend mit Physik auskannte. Ich hielt mich bei dem Thema, das wir gerade bearbeiteten – Elektrische Felder – höflich zurück und malte mir in meinem Inneren aus, wie es sein würde, Physiknachhilfe von Jann Lee zu bekommen. Nach wenigen Minuten war es klar wie Kloßbrühe: Herr Satern hatte ein neues Mitglied in seinem Physikgenie-Club. Gott sei Dank hatten wir nur eine Einzelstunde, die sich jedoch in die Länge zog wie Kaugummi. Als sie endlich zu Ende war, stellte ich Jann, nachdem wir beide aus dem Raum waren, zur Rede: „Wo warst du eigentlich gestern in den Pausen?“ „Oh, das mit der Stufenleitung hatte etwas länger gedauert. Und in der Vierten hatte ich auf einmal solche Kopfschmerzen, dass ich mich vom Unterricht abgemeldet hatte, sorry.“, entschuldigte er sich. Dann fragte er: „Hast du Englisch bei Frau Phessori?“ „Ja, habe ich.“ „Und Bio bei Herrn Müller?“ „Nee, wünschte, es wäre so. Er war mein Reli-Lehrer.“, seufzte ich. Jann fragte: „Okay, dann… hatten wir was in Englisch auf?“ „Nein, sie hat nur über diesen organisatorischen Kram geredet und uns die Themen vorgestellt, die wir bald haben werden; Shakespeare und irgendwas mit dem amerikanischen Traum.“, erklärte ich ihm, fügte dann hinzu: „Apropos Unterricht: weißt du, du bist richtig gut in Physik!“ „Ach, meinst du?“, wollte er verwundert wissen und massierte sich die rechte Schulter, „Ich finde diese elektrischen Felder ziemlich schwer, aber wenn man den Bogen raushat, ist es eigentlich relativ einfach. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja nach der Schule zu mir kommen, dann können wir zusammen lernen!“ In meiner Hosentasche vibrierte mein Handy. Ich holte es heraus. „Oh, eine SMS.“, murmelte ich. Wieder von diesem Tony Redgrave. An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun! „Was ist?“, erkundigte sich Jann. „Herrje, ich muss zum Unterricht! Schon so spät! Wir sehen uns dann nächste Pause in der Pausenhalle, okay?“ Es war wirklich spät, kurz bevor mein Kunstlehrer kam, konnte ich gerade noch den Kunstraum erreichen. Der Unterricht war wie immer, wir saßen an Gegenständen, die wir naturalistisch nachzeichnen sollten, was mir trotz redlicher Bemühung nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Nach dem Unterricht spürte ich wieder dieses schwache Kribbeln in der Hosentasche. Diesmal lautete Redgraves Nachricht: Denk dran, Kira: Sei vorsichtig! Ich sah mich in der Pausenhalle um. Da stand Jann, angelehnt an der Wand, neben der Tür zur Aula. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, mir den Weg durch die Schülermassen zu ihm durchzukämpfen. „''Watah!“, grüßte er mich mit einem scherzhaften Kampfschrei. Anscheinend freute er sich sehr, mich zu sehen, das sah ich an seinem Blick. „Fire“, antwortete ich schmunzelnd, „wie geht´s?“ „Ganz gut! Und dir so?“, wollte Jann lächelnd wissen. „Pfff, den Umständen entsprechend. So lala. Was hattest du gerade?“ „Politik bei Frau Wechsler. Echt nette Frau. Und du?“ Er sah an meiner linken Hand herunter. „Kunst, richtig?“ „Ja, bei Herrn Van Keyne, der wohl wirksamsten Schlaftablette dieses Gymnasiums…“ Jann musste lachen. „Schlaftablette also, ja? Na, dann werde ich wohl viel Spaß mit ihm haben. Er unterrichtet bei mir Deutsch. Ach ja…“ Sein Blick veränderte sich. „In der Fünf-Minuten-Pause haben wir uns ja über Physik unterhalten. Hast du Lust, nach der Schule zu mir zu kommen? Ich könnte dir die Sachen erklären und dir...“ Er grinste. „…, wenn wir mit dem Üben fertig sind, etwas Jeet Kune Do beibringen, wenn du Lust hast.“ Schlagartig erinnerte ich mich an die SMS von diesem seltsamen Tony Redgrave: „''An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun!“ Warum eigentlich? Jann war ein netter Kerl, etwas verrückt vielleicht, aber dennoch nett, dazu noch gutaussehend und mit einer angenehmen Stimme und Kampftalent gesegnet. Nur… Manchmal kam er mir etwas seltsam vor, nahezu unheimlich. Dieses Grinsen, das er manchmal aufsetzte, wirkte auf mich sehr verstörend. Als hätte er etwas völlig anderes mit mir vor, als nur Kurskameraden zu sein. Und damit meine ich keine romantische Liebesbeziehung… Was sollte ich also tun? Sollte ich zu ihm? Sollte ich auf Redgrave hören? All diese Gedanken kamen mir im Bruchteil einer Millisekunde, dann hatte ich mich entschieden. „Weißt du, das ist ja sehr nett von dir, aber ich übernachte heute bei einer Freundin und ich muss noch ein wichtiges Referat vorbereiten.“, log ich. Jann runzelte die Stirn und hakte nach: „Du übernachtest bei ´ner Freundin? Morgen ist doch noch Schule!“ „Morgen fehlen alle Lehrer, bei denen ich habe, und wir zwei haben dieselben Fächer.“ Das entsprach jedoch der Wahrheit. Ein Mädchen aus meiner ehemaligen Klasse, Sophia, hatte dieselben Fächer wie ich gewählt. Wir waren zwar keine besten Freundinnen, kamen aber ziemlich gut miteinander aus. Wenn Jann enttäuscht war, versteckte er es gerade sehr gut. Er seufzte: „Na gut, wenn das so ist. War sowieso ´ne blöde Idee von mir, ich hab heute Abend Training. Verschieben wir das also auf ein anderes Mal, okay?“ „Ich überleg ´s mir.“, antwortete ich knapp. Es klingelte. Die Pause war zu Ende. Dabei hatten Jann und ich nur wenige Minuten gequatscht?! Ach ja, Herr Van Keyne hatte natürlich wie immer überzogen. „Hast du jetzt auch Geschichte bei Frau Boster?“, fragte ich. „Nö, ich hab gleich Biologie.“ „Na dann viel Spaß! Bis Montag und schon mal schönes Wochenende!“, sagte ich und machte mich auf zum Geschichtsraum. „Gleichfalls!“, rief Jann mir hinterher. Spielte mir mein Gehör gerade einen Streich? Hinter meinem Rücken glaubte ich, Jann leise säuseln zu hören: „''So schüchtern…''“ Nach der Schule fuhr ich wie immer mit dem Bus nach Hause. Einige Zeit starrte ich verträumt aus dem Fenster, als sich wieder einmal Tony Redgrave meldete: Das war gut. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass er dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen wird. Ich wusste, dass er die Unterhaltung mit Jann meinte. So langsam wurde mir die Sache unangenehm. Ich entschloss mich, zurückzuschreiben: Was meinst du damit? Wer bist du überhaupt und woher hast du meine Nummer? Wenige Sekunden später kam die Antwort: Es ist besser, wenn du es selbst herausfindest. Wie du vielleicht schon gelesen hast, bin ich Tony Redgrave. Deine Nummer… Darüber schweige ich lieber. Vielleicht war es dämlich zu fragen, aber ich tippte: Bist du ein Stalker?!! Redgrave antwortete nach unheimlich kurzer Zeit: Nein. Sonst würde ich dir doch nonstop Liebeserklärungen machen oder so ´n Quatsch. Hör zu: Ich will dir nichts Böses. Ich hätte auch Paras, wenn mir ein wildfremder Kerl schreiben würde, aber du musst mir vertrauen! Bitte, Kira, lass dich nicht auf ihn ein! Etwas mürrisch schrieb ich, leicht besorgt um mein Guthaben: Und warum nicht? Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden schrieb Redgrave zurück: Das müsste dir bereits selbst aufgefallen sein. Findest du ihn nicht auch etwas seltsam? Jetzt, wo er es fragte, fiel mir auch wieder ein, wie seltsam sich Jann manchmal benahm. Trotzdem, was ich von Jann hielt, ging Redgrave einen feuchten Dreck an. Ich wollte gerade „Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram!“ schreiben, als ich die Nachricht erhielt: Na, also. Mach dir nichts vor, er ist ein Freak. Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich jetzt eine Weile ''von elektronischen'' Medien fernhalten''.'' Der Bus hielt an. An dieser Station musste ich aussteigen, um nach Hause zu kommen. Noch im Gehen las ich Redgraves nachträgliche SMS: Ach ja: Das mit dem Fire war schon witzig! :-) Endlich kam ich zu Hause an, aufgekratzt, nachdenklich, etwas müde vielleicht. Meine Eltern arbeiteten noch, mein Bruder war noch bei einer Vorlesung, also verbrauchte ich den kläglichen Rest unserer Erdnüsse. Nach all den Erlebnissen hatte sich mein Hunger um ca. 60% reduziert. Dann warf ich mich rücklings auf mein Bett, starrte die Decke an und dachte nach. Über Jann. Und über Tony Redgrave. Wer waren diese Typen? Jann kannte ich zumindest etwas, aber von diesem Redgrave-Typen hatte ich noch nie gehört. Vielleicht hatte nur einer meiner Kurskameraden diesen Benutzernamen für sein neues Handy oder Iphone oder was auch immer gewählt, um mir Angst einzujagen. Vielleicht wollte mir dieser Jemand einfach nur die anfangende Freundschaft zwischen Jann und mir versauen. Ich meine, jeder Mensch ist auf seine Art seltsam, man denke an das berühmte Singen unter der Dusche… Aber nachdem Jann sich das erste Mal merkwürdig verhalten hatte, kam es zu diesem Vorfall mit dem kopflosen Dante, kurz darauf folgte der Alptraum. Es musste doch einen Zusammenhang geben! Oder machte ich mich mit meinen Gedanken nur wahnsinnig? Nach langem Überlegen tippte ich auf Letzteres. Janns Verhalten war bestimmt eine typische Jungenmasche und das Spiel war garantiert kaputt. Dabei hatte ich es erst vor vier Monaten gekauft… Ach, mir war langweilig. Hätte ich Jann einfach zugestimmt, würden wir jetzt bestimmt eine tolle Zeit miteinander verbringen: Ich würde endlich Physik kapieren, mit ihm über alle möglichen Sachen sprechen und meinen lang gehegten Traum, Chinesen-Hip-Hop zu lernen, verwirklichen. Oh, ich hatte völlig vergessen: Er hatte heute Training, also hätte meine Zustimmung auch nicht viel an diesem beschissenen Nachmittag auf dem Bett geändert. Aber wenn ich schon nicht mit dem Jann Lee aus Fleisch und Blut zusammen sein konnte, konnte ich zumindest mit seinem virtuellen Zwilling vorlieb nehmen. Also warf ich die Playstation 3 an, wechselte die Devil may Cry-CD mit der Dead or Alive 5-CD aus und begann, zu spielen. Wie beim letzten Spiel erschien mir alles normal. Das Hauptmenü, die Hintergrundmusik, einfach alles! Um mir die Langeweile zu vertreiben, nahm ich mir vor, den Arcademodus auf der dritthöchsten Schwierigkeitsstufe durchzuspielen (es gab acht Schwierigkeitsgrade), auch wenn ich vermutlich zigmal verlieren würde, bevor ich den glorreichen Sieg davontragen konnte. Wie immer wählte ich meinen Liebling: Jann Lee. So weit, so gut, bis jetzt lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Selbst der nervige Ladebildschirm war vorhanden. Nach ellenlangen Sekunden ging es endlich los: Ich kämpfte gegen Eliot, einen hübschen jungen Blondschopf, der trotz seiner Milchbubistatur mächtig austeilen konnte. Die Introsequenzen liefen auch ganz normal ab. Eliot verneigte sich vor Jann und sagte wie immer: „I challenge you!“ Jann sprang auf die Kampffläche, wie immer gefolgt von einem seiner typischen Kampfschreie: „''WUUUUUAHH!!“ Kam es mir nur so vor oder klang Jann dieses Mal noch kampflustiger als sonst? Der Kampf begann. Mit unerwarteter Leichtigkeit deckte ich Eliot mit schnellen Schlägen ein, die kaum von ihm gekontert oder erwidert wurden. Zwar blockte Eliot einige Schläge ab, aber es sah so anders aus als sonst, schon fast, als ob… … als ob Eliot ''Angst hätte. Nach einiger Zeit fing Eliot ebenfalls an, anzugreifen. Doch seine Angriffe kamen nur vereinzelt und zögerlich. Ich war noch nie besonders gut im Abblocken. Umso seltsamer war es, dass Jann Eliots Angriffe scheinbar automatisch abwehrte und sogar konterte. Allerdings konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, dass Jann diese Konteranimationen überhaupt besaß. Am schrecklichsten war der Moment, in dem Jann mit einer geschickten Bewegung hinter Eliot gelangte, seinen Unterarm ergriff und ihn ruckartig nach hinten riss, während er den Oberarm mit seiner anderen Hand festhielt. Dabei entstand ein schreckliches Geräusch, fast so, als hätte er Eliot tatsächlich den Arm gebrochen. Das Schreckliche daran war, dass es sich völlig anders anhörte als die anderen Soundeffekte. Es klang so real. Eliot stieß einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus. Im Laufe meiner Dead or Alive 5-Karriere hatte ich die Spielfiguren vor Schmerzen ächzen, keuchen, höchstens stöhnen gehört, aber dieser Schmerzensschrei gehörte eindeutig nicht zum Repertoire des Spiels. Jann begab sich grinsend zurück in seine Kampfstellung. Halt. Grinste er gerade wirklich?! Vor Schmerzen hielt Eliot sich den Arm, der ihm gerade gebrochen wurde. Er stöhnte gequält. Das gehörte nicht zum Spiel! Ich wollte es nicht glauben, als Jann eigenständig mit langsamen Schritten auf Eliot zuging und dieser mit bebender Stimme flehte: „Bitte… Hör auf! Du hast gewonnen, ich gebe auf! Bitte lass mich leben!“ Schon wieder auf Deutsch, obwohl es in diesem Spiel keine deutsche Sprachausgabe gab… Die Perspektive des Spiels änderte sich zu einer Nahaufnahme. Jann beugte sich zu Eliot, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte in einem unheimlich sadistischen Unterton: „''Das hättest du wohl gerne''.“ Ein ekelerregendes schmatzendes Geräusch ertönte. Die Perspektive änderte sich nicht, aber ich konnte mir denken, was er gerade mit Eliot getan hatte… Eliots Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, als wollte er protestieren. Dann wurde sein Blick glasig. Sein Kopf neigte sich nach unten. Wieder dieses schmatzende Geräusch. Jann stieß Eliot von sich weg, der leblose Körper prallte mit einem grässlichen Knallen auf den Boden. Die Kameraperspektive wechselte zu Jann, während der Schriftzug „Winner“ auf dem unteren Bildschirm erschien. Janns linke Hand war voller Blut. Sein manisches Kichern war einfach nur furchteinflößend. Als er sah, wie ich mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Fernseher starrte, fragte er mich kampflustig: „Was ist los, Kira? Komm, lass uns weitermachen! Ich mach sie alle fertig! So wie ihn!“'' Er deutete mit seiner linken Hand dorthin, wo vermutlich Eliot lag. Ich stand auf, hetzte zum Kabel. ''„Halt! Was tust du da, Kira?! Ich hab das nur für dich getan! Kira!“' Endlich, nur noch ein Griff. „Was hast du, Kira?! Ich dachte, du ''magst ''mich! KIRA!!!" Ich stöpselte das Kabel aus, der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Jann schwieg endlich. Zitternd verharrte ich in meiner jetzigen Haltung, bestimmt mehrere Minuten lang. Dann rannte ich ins Bad, klappte den Klodeckel hoch und erbrach mich. Warum?! Warum passierte das ausgerechnet mir? Es war wie verflucht. Es war wie ein Alptraum. Nur, dass man aus einem Alptraum aufwachen kann und danach alles gut wird. Ich würde, wenn ich Pech hatte, nie aus diesem Grauen aufwachen. Plötzlich hörte ich das Klimpern von Schlüsseln. Das musste Leonard sein! Ich musste ihm von diesem Vorfall erzählen, wollte seinen Namen rufen, als wieder mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Dieses Mal war es nicht Tony Redgrave. Es war Jann Lee. Er hatte mir eine Videonachricht geschickt. Was ich in dem Video sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: Jann stand grinsend da, legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und sagte: „''Pssst!“. Dann zwinkerte er mich an und das Video endete. „Hey, Kira…“ Leonard hatte das Bad betreten und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich sah ihn an. Besorgt erwiderte er meinen Blick. Bestimmt sah ich erbärmlich aus. „Leo…“, fing ich an. „Ja?“, fragte er. „Ich glaube, morgen bleibe ich zu Hause…“ „Mach das. Vielleicht solltest du auch zum Arzt, Killer. Siehst echt nicht gut aus.“, antwortete Leonard. „Hast echt Glück, dass du morgen keinen Unterricht hast.“ Kurze Zeit später im Bett erinnerte ich mich an Redgraves Nachricht: „''Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich jetzt eine Weile '''von elektronischen Medien' fernhalten.“ ''„Warum hast du das getan?“ Wieder diese Schwärze. Alles war schwarz, pechschwarz. „Warum hast du das zugelassen? Du wusstest, dass so etwas passieren würde, oder etwa nicht?“ Eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme drang zu mir. Doch es war nicht die des kopflosen Dantes. „''Du'' wusstest, dass Tony Recht hatte. Und trotzdem hast du es getan. Warum?“ Diese Stimme war die eines siebzehnjährigen Jungen. Schritte hallten in dem formlosen Raum wider. „'Jetzt wird er dich erst recht nicht in Ruhe lassen, Kira. Jetzt wird er dich jagen, bis er dich endgültig in seiner Gewalt hat." Langsam aber sicher konnte ich die Silhouette des Jungen erkennen. Er schien mehr zu schlurfen als zu gehen. Sein linker Arm baumelte dabei hin und her, als wäre er gebrochen. „Vielleicht warst du dir der Sache bewusst, wolltest dir jedoch den Schein deiner ach so heilen Welt bewahren. Aber glaub nicht, dass du mein – nein – UNSER Leiden rückgängig machen kannst. Nicht mehr.“ Auf einmal erkannte ich den Jungen. Er fixierte mich mit strengen blauen Augen. „Weißt '' du, wie sehr diese Wunde schmerzt, Kira?“, ''fragte Eliot röchelnd, auf seine linke Brust zeigend. Ein tiefes Loch befand sich dort, wo sein Herz war. Die Wunde war noch frisch. Blutstropfen fielen auf den Boden. '' '' Kreischend setzte ich mich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf. Mal wieder. Das war jetzt schon mein zweiter Alptraum in Folge. Und das Schlimmste war, dass mir durch diesen Alptraum einiges klarer wurde: Es war der Jann Lee aus meinem Gymnasium, der die Videospiele gehackt und mir dieses Video geschickt hatte, das mich an meinem gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln ließ. Redgraves Nachrichten waren allesamt Warnungen, die ich, naiv wie ich bin, in den Wind geschlagen hatte. Unwillkürlich fielen mir Eliots Worte ein: „''Vielleicht warst du dir der Sache bewusst,'' wolltest dir jedoch den Schein deiner ach so heilen Welt bewahren.'“ Dadurch, dass ich in der Schule mit ihm zusammen war, hatte ich Jann Interesse signalisiert. Ein folgenschwerer Fehler. „''Jetzt wird er dich erst recht nicht in Ruhe'' lassen, Kira. Jetzt wird er dich jagen, bis er dich endgültig in seiner Gewalt hat.“''' Was Eliot mit „jagen“ meinte, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen. Aber diese scheinbar plausiblen Erkenntnisse warfen Fragen auf: Wie hätte Jann meine Spiele hacken können, wenn er nie bei mir gewesen war? Wie konnte Jann mir eine Nachricht schicken, obwohl er meine Nummer nicht kannte? Warum schien es so, als ob die Spielcharaktere tatsächlich mit mir interagierten und nicht nach einer festgelegten Programmierung handelten? Und vor allem… Warum schien es so, als ob sich alles nur um Jann und mich drehte? Was würde Jann mit diesen Aktionen bezwecken wollen? Was war so besonders an mir, dass Jann es ausgerechnet auf mich abgesehen hatte? Je mehr ich nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen kamen in mir hoch, bis meine Gedanken nur aus einem endlosen Strudel aus Fragen bestanden. „Exzellent! Einfach exzellent, wie meine kleine Schwester schon zu dieser frühen Stunde über irgendwelche Sachen nachdenken kann!“ Leonard hatte unbemerkt mein Zimmer betreten. Er hatte noch seinen Schlafanzug an und kniete neben meinem Bett. „Wie jetzt? Wie spät ist es?“, fragte ich verwirrt, beantwortete meine Frage jedoch selbst und blickte auf meinen Wecker: 4:44 Uhr. Ich wandte mich wieder zu Leonard und wollte wissen: „Warum bist du eigentlich so früh wach?“ „Bin durch dein Geschreie wach geworden.“, antwortete mein Bruder, „Hattest wohl einen verdammt fiesen Alptraum.“ Oh Leo, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie verdammt fies dieser Alptraum wirklich war… „Yo“, murmelte ich und log: „Hab geträumt, dass mich Zombies aus einem Hochhaus geworfen haben.“ Leonard lachte und vermutete sarkastisch: „Hatten wohl keinen Hunger, hm? Hör mal, Killer…“ Er fuhr sanfter fort: „Das war bloß ein Traum, ein dummer beschissener Traum. Das war nur in deinem Kopf, mach dir also nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, okay?“ „Okay, Leo.“, antwortete ich. Mein Bruder wusste ja nicht, was ich bis jetzt durchgemacht hatte. „Das ist gut. Weißt du, ich würde echt gerne noch weiter mit dir quatschen, aber ich schreibe heute ein wichtiges Examen und da möchte ich zumindest etwas ausgeruht sein. Ich leg mich die drei Stunden noch etwas aufs Ohr, ist das okay für dich?“ „Ja, mach das.“, antwortete ich. Leonard stand auf, ging zur Tür und riet mir: „Ach ja, Killer: Versuch trotzdem, zu schlafen. Das hast du dir nach dieser bekloppten Schulwoche redlich verdient!“ Dann schloss er die Tür. Ich ließ mich wieder in mein Bett sinken und mich von den nicht enden wollenden Fragen in meinem Kopf treiben. Was wusste ich überhaupt von Jann Lee? Wusste ich eigentlich etwas über meinen neuen Mitschüler? Was er am ersten Tag über sich verriet, konnte auch nur eine Lüge gewesen sein… Lüge… Lüge… Lüge… Die Nachrichten! Ich beschloss, die Telefonnummern von Redgrave und Jann zu überprüfen und schnappte mir mein Handy vom Schreibtisch. Redgraves Telefonnummer kannte ich nicht, selbst Telefonbuch oder Internet brachten mich nicht weiter, da seine Telefonnummer nirgends vertreten war. Nach langer Recherche gab ich auf und wandte mich Janns Nachricht zu, nur um zu erkennen, dass… …'' dass die Videonachricht von Jann verschwunden war. Egal, was ich tat, ich konnte die Videonachricht von Jann weder aufrufen noch überhaupt finden! Als ob jemand sie gelöscht hätte… Wie aufs Stichwort erhielt ich eine SMS. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht erneut aufzuschreien und mein Handy gegen die Wand zu werfen. ''Der Absender war Jann Lee. Seine Nachricht lautete: ''Huuu…WATAH''!' '''Echt langweilig ohne dich, Kira. Heute Lust auf Treffen? So um vier am Kiosk' neben dem Kino? Dein Jann (the one :-) Jann the one… diesen Spitznamen hatte ich mir einmal für die Spielfigur Jann Lee ausgedacht. Woher wusste er davon? Oder war es bloß Zufall? Doch da war noch etwas: Er hatte ein Bild an die Datei angehängt. Vermutlich hatte er es in der Jungenumkleide unserer Sporthalle geschossen. Jann hatte sich selbst mit seinem I-Phone vor einem Spiegel fotografiert. In dem Bild stand er mit nacktem, muskulösem Oberkörper vor einem Spiegel. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er sein I-Phone, mit der linken fuhr er sich mit seinem Daumen über die Nase. Und wieder hatte er dieses grässliche Grinsen auf den Lippen… Was hatte dieses Bild zu bedeuten? Und warum stand bei seiner SMS keine Handynummer?! Ich beschloss, ihm nicht zu antworten. Ich würde diesen Tag und das Wochenende ausschließlich zu Hause verbringen, das Risiko, draußen zufällig Jann zu begegnen, wollte ich nicht in Kauf nehmen. Der selbstauferlegte Hausarrest war nicht einmal halb so schlimm, wie ich erwartet hatte! Ich hatte jede Menge Spaß mit meinen Eltern, die an diesem Tag erst um 13:00 Uhr arbeiten mussten. Wir spielten Karten, unterhielten uns über Schule, Arbeit und sonstigen nichtigen Kram und machten viele andere banale Sachen. Aber gerade diese banalen Sachen lehrten mich wieder, wie es sich anfühlte, ein Mensch zu sein, frei von Panik und Paranoia. Über Jann erzählte ich ihnen kein Wort, warum auch, wenn ich ihn zumindest eine Zeitlang vergessen konnte? Auch meine Eltern freuten sich, dass es ihre Tochter auch einmal zustande brachte, sich von ihrer heißgeliebten Playstation loszureißen und etwas mit der Familie zu unternehmen. Ich wünschte, diese Zeit mit meinen Eltern würde nie enden. Doch die Zeit verging schnell, viel zu schnell, und meine Eltern mussten sich für ihre Arbeit vorbereiten. Es war fast halb Eins, und meine Eltern waren schon mit einem Bein draußen. „Tschüss Kira, bis heute Abend! Mach niemandem die Tür auf, okay?“, fragte meine Mutter. „Ja, Mama.“, antwortete ich. „Alles klar, dann mach´s gut!“ Meine Eltern wollten gerade gehen, als sich mein Vater noch einmal umdrehte: „Ach ja, Kira?“ „Ja, Papa?“ „Kannst du heute für uns schwarze Druckerpatronen kaufen? Unsere ist schon so gut wie leer und du weißt ja, wie wichtig Kopien unserer Berichte sind.“ Hätte er das vor einer Woche gefragt, hätte ich ohne zu zögern mit „ja“ geantwortet. Doch nun, wo es ein seltsamer Mitschüler namens Jann Lee auf mich abgesehen hatte, traute ich mich kaum noch, einen Fuß aus unserem Haus zu setzen. Trotzdem antwortete ich, wenn auch etwas zögerlicher als sonst: „Klar, kein Problem.“ „Okay! Na dann bis später!“ Dann schlossen meine Eltern die Tür und ich war wieder allein. Ich war einsam, einsamer als je zuvor. Konnte ich früher noch wenigstens Videospiele spielen, um mich abzulenken, wagte ich jetzt nicht einmal, einen Lichtschalter anzurühren. Stimmt, ich hätte etwas schreiben, malen oder Musik hören können, aber in meiner wiederaufkommenden Furcht wären mir diese Alternativen nicht im Traum eingefallen. Somit hockte ich die nächsten drei Stunden geistesabwesend in der Ecke meines Zimmers. Ich saß da, zusammengekauert, die Arme um meine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen, reglos, auf den Boden starrend. Als ob mir das etwas bringen würde. Als würde das die Gedanken an Redgrave, Eliot und Jann von mir fernhalten. Doch die Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zurück. Immer und immer wieder. Mein Kopf war bis zum Rand ausschließlich mit diesen Gedanken gefüllt. Ich spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, für einige Tage die Schule zu schwänzen oder sogar auf ein anderes Gymnasium zu wechseln. Aber davon würde sich Jann Lee nicht aufhalten lassen, auf keinen Fall. Er konnte mich immer noch mit Nachrichten terrorisieren, mir auflauern oder… Diesen Gedanken wollte ich nicht zu Ende führen. Und schließlich müsste ich irgendwann sowieso aus dem Haus, wegen Schule und dem ganzen Kram. Mein Gott. Wann ist dein Selbstvertrauen noch ´mal auf die Größe einer Erbse geschrumpft, Kira? Ich ließ mich doch nicht von einem dahergelaufenen neuen Mitschüler wahnsinnig machen, Kampfkunst und Verrücktheit hin oder her! Endlich stand ich auf, schnappte mir Handy und Portemonnaie und machte mich auf zur Haustür. Es waren schließlich bloß Druckerpatronen, dumme kleine Druckerpatronen… Als ich den ersten Schritt aus dem Haus wagte, fühlte ich mich ungewöhnlich erleichtert, als ob ich gerade ein scheinbar unüberwindbares Hindernis hinter mir gelassen hatte. Ich bog sofort links ab Richtung Askania-Laden, hatte einen sicheren Schritt und summte vor mich hin. Dabei bemerkte ich kaum, dass die Straßen seltsam leer und verlassen aussahen. Wie in einer Geisterstadt… Der Wind heulte leise, der Himmel hatte einen beunruhigend dunklen Farbton angenommen. Doch ich blendete alles bis auf den vor mir liegenden Weg aus, ich wollte einfach nur nach Askania und ein paar schwarze Druckerpatronen kaufen. Langsam bekam ich jedoch ein mulmiges Gefühl… Es kam mir so vor, als ob sich langsam eine Wand aus Nebel in meiner Umgebung ausbreitete, zuerst nur schwacher, kaum erkennbarer, weißer Dunst, der sich mit jedem meiner Schritte allmählich verdichtete. Anfangs dachte ich an eine optische Täuschung, Müdigkeit oder stressbedingte Halluzinationen und ging unbeeindruckt weiter. Doch der Nebel wurde immer dichter und dunkler… Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Warum schien der Laden so weit weg? Ich musste nur ungefähr drei Minuten von meinem Haus aus dorthin laufen, aber ich war in diesem Moment gefühlte zehn Minuten unterwegs. Der Nebel dämpfte alle Geräusche, doch ich vernahm das leise Echo meiner Schritte. Oder… War das gar kein Echo? Ich drehte mich um. Es war zu neblig, um die Person zu erkennen, aber die stachelige Frisur und der robuste Körperbau der schwarzen Silhouette sagten mir bereits alles: Jann Lee verfolgte mich. Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier schlich er zu mir, langsam, aber zweifellos auf seine Beute fixiert. Nun tat ich das, was ich längst hätte tun sollen: Ich nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell ich nur konnte. Mir war es egal, wohin mich meine Angst führen würde. Durch den Nebel beschränkte sich meine Sicht sowieso nur auf ein paar mickrige Meter. Doch wenn ich schon nichts sehen konnte, würde Jann mich bestimmt auch aus den Augen verlieren. Die einzige Voraussetzung für diesen Plan war, dass Jann sein momentanes Tempo beibehielt… Ich hoffte und betete, dass ich zumindest dieses Mal Glück hatte. Schwitzend und keuchend kämpfte ich mich durch die trübe gräuliche Wand aus Nebel, ohne mich auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Dafür waren mir die Zeit und mein Abstand von ihm zu kostbar. Je mehr Abstand ich zwischen Jann und mir gewinnen konnte, desto besser. Im Lauf warf ich einen zufällig dastehenden Kartonstapel um. Solange Jann neben seiner Kampfkunstlaufbahn keine Karriere im Hochsprung eingeschlagen hatte, gewann ich durch dieses Hindernis wertvolle Zeit. Moment… Die Tür des Waffengeschäfts neben Askania war offen! Ich riskierte einen schnellen Blick über meine Schulter. Nebel. Kalter, grauer, dichter Nebel. Von Jann Lee keine Spur. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur meine hastigen Schritte und keuchenden Atemzüge. Da ich ihn anscheinend abgehängt hatte, betrat ich den Waffenladen und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Kaum fiel die Tür ins Schloss, duckte ich mich. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass Jann sah, dass der Laden nicht leer war. In gebeugter Haltung kroch ich an der linken Wand entlang und sah mich um. Es war sehr dunkel, dennoch konnte ich die Ausstattung einigermaßen gut erkennen. Pistolen und Gewehre wurden in Glasvitrinen aufbewahrt, neben der Kasse lagen 9mm-Patronenpäckchen. Sogar Schwerter befanden sich in einer größeren Vitrine in der hinteren rechten Ecke. Und auf einem Tisch in der Mitte lagen Waffen, die wie Kampfmesser eines Kriegsveteranen aussahen. Aufgrund meiner Lage beschloss ich, mir ein solches Messer vorsichtig zu nehmen und in meiner Jeanstasche zu verstauen. Gott sei Dank war es ein Klappmesser. Langsam tastete ich mich weiter im dunklen Laden voran. Hinter der Kasse war eine Tür. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und es ist noch jemand hier! Ich öffnete die Tür vorsichtig, wobei ein schrilles Knarren ertönte. Zuerst steckte ich meinen Kopf durch die Öffnung. Es war noch dunkler als im Geschäft selbst, man konnte kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Dennoch trat ich in den hinteren Bereich des Waffengeschäfts. Einen Lichtschalter würde ich schon bald finden, davor benutzte ich den Bildschirm meines Handys als dürftigen Taschenlampenersatz. So überprüfte ich den Spiegel auf der linken und die Garderobe auf der rechten Seite des schmalen Ganges, als ich auf einmal eine Stimme hörte: „Hier, fang!“ Etwas rundes, kaltes und auf einer Seite haariges prallte auf meinen Oberkörper. Instinktiv fing ich es auf. Was war das? Ein Ball war es schon mal nicht. Vielleicht eine Gummimaske? Nein, dazu war dieses Ding zu schwer und solide. Aber was war es dann? Plötzlich ging das Licht an. Ich betrachtete das Objekt in meinen Händen – und war kurz davor, laut aufzuschreien. Es war Dantes Kopf. Seine Augen waren noch weit aufgerissen, sein Gesicht sah erschrocken, fast ungläubig aus, als wusste er in seinen letzten Momenten nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Schockiert ließ ich den Kopf auf den Boden fallen. „Na, na, na, hast du denn keinen Respekt vor den Toten?“, fragte die Stimme. Ich wusste doch, dass ich sie von irgendwoher kannte. Nachdem ich aufsah, kicherte er und bemerkte: „Allerdings siehst du schon verdammt süß aus, wenn du Angst hast. Weißt du, Kira?“ Jann Lee stand am anderen Ende des Ganges, seine rechte Hand lag noch auf dem Lichtschalter. Er war ungefähr vier Meter von mir entfernt, doch das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Grinsend leckte er sich die Lippen, während er sich mir näherte. Mit jedem Schritt, den er auf mich zu machte, wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Blind tastete ich nach der Türklinke, ohne den Blick von Jann abzuwenden. Da! Ich kriegte sie zu fassen! Ich öffnete die Tür und tastete mich weiter bis zum vorderen Bereich des Waffenladens vor. Nun war Jann nur noch knapp zwei Meter von mir entfernt… Schnell wollte ich mich umdrehen, aus dem Laden fliehen, aber ich stolperte über einen Katalogstapel und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Jann blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Seine stacheligen Haare ragten wie viele kleine Teufelshörner in die Höhe. Und seine Augen… Sie schienen zu leuchten… Der Abstand zwischen uns wurde abermals geringer und geringer, bis er direkt vor mir stand. Plötzlich hielt Jann inne. Verblüfft starrte er mich an und fragte mich verwirrt: „Was ist los mit dir? Warum hast du Angst vor mir? Ich… ich…“ Er klang verzweifelt, hatte den Blick eines kleinen Jungen, dessen Geschenk soeben von seiner Mutter abgelehnt wurde. Jann fuhr fast schon panisch fort: „Ich dachte, du magst mich! Du magst mich doch, oder? Oder magst du mich nicht mehr? Kira! Sag mir doch, was ich falsch mache! Moment…“ Mit einem Mal grinste er wieder und raunte: „Es ist nicht mein Aussehen, richtig? Du magst meine Kampfschreie am liebsten, nicht wahr, Kira? Haha! Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?! Für dich mache ich das auf Kommando, Kira, das weißt du doch!“ Er wechselte zu seiner hohen, schrillen Stimmlage. „''Wataaaah! Huuu-Ataaaa!! Yattaaaa!!!“, zischte er, als wollte er mit mir über eine Geheimsprache kommunizieren, die nur er kannte. Nicht nur, dass mir seine Stimme und sein Gesichtsausdruck einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten, das Schlimmste waren seine Augen. ''Sie leuchteten. Sie leuchteten tatsächlich in einem bedrohlichen Rot. Erschrocken krabbelte ich rückwärts, versuchte aufzustehen, doch Jann hockte sich blitzschnell neben mich. Er strich sanft mit seiner linken Hand über meine Wange. Sie war kalt wie Eiswasser und… Gott… sie roch so salzig-metallisch… Nach Blut… Angeekelt wollte ich zurückweichen, doch Janns Berührung schien meinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß zu lähmen. Jann Lee flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Hab doch keine Angst. Ich bin der, den du am meisten magst. Komm, ich bring dich jetzt zu mir…“ Er hielt inne, fixierte meine angst- und ekelerfüllten Augen, folgte ihrer Richtung zur Tür des hinteren Ladenbereiches und knurrte: „Was ist mit diesem Schwachkopf namens Dante?“ Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder. Ich fragte ihn: „Hast du wirklich Dante getötet?“ Die Frage schien ihn sehr zu verärgern. Ungehalten fauchte er: „Na klar! Was dachtest du denn? Er stand unserer Freundschaft im Weg. Weißt du noch? Immer, wenn du unser Spiel gespielt hattest, hast du immer mich ausgewählt, hast immer mit mir gekämpft! Ich habe es geliebt, wie du mich immer angefeuert hast, du gabst mir Mut, auch wenn wir mal Kämpfe verloren hatten.“ Janns Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Er schnaubte: „Und dann stolzierte irgendein Dante daher, um uns zwei voneinander zu trennen! Nachdem du einmal mit ihm gespielt hattest, hattest du nur noch Augen für Dante. Nur für Dante! Mich hast du mehr und mehr vergessen! Und ich versauerte in der kleinen Hülle eines Videospiels. Da musste ich doch etwas tun! Also kam ich an deine Schule, um nachzuprüfen, ob du mich wirklich vergessen hast. Aber du hast mich nicht vergessen.“ Er tippte mit seinem Finger auf meine Brust: „Ich war immer noch da drin! Das wusste ich, als du mich das erste Mal auf der Schule angesprochen hast. Du hattest immer noch Gefühle für mich! Und genau deshalb musste ich natürlich dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt. Also schlich ich mich nach der Schule zu deinem Freund Dante und stutzte ihn auf die Größe, die er wirklich verdient hat.“ Jann führte seinen tödlichen Angriff vor, indem er mit beiden Handkanten einen unsichtbaren Hals durchtrennte. „''WAH-TAH!'' Genau so, Kira. Genau so habe ich ihn getötet. Ich habe ihn getötet, wie ich auch Jasper hätte töten können.“, schnurrte er. Er schien die Erinnerung an seine Tat in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Er fuhr selig grinsend fort: „Nun musstest du dich doch an deine Gefühle für mich erinnern! Aber nein: Dante… oder sollte ich besser sagen Tony Redgrave…? ''Das war sein Deckname. Jedenfalls war er selbst nach seinem Ableben sehr anhänglich und hat dir pausenlos Warnungen geschickt. Ha! Ein ganz schön eifersüchtiger Egoist, nicht wahr?“ „Fragt sich nur, wer hier der Egoist von euch beiden ist…“, dachte ich. Also war es tatsächlich Dante, der mich mehrmals vor Jann gewarnt hatte! Dieser Tony Redgrave – das war ''er! Und ich habe die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt, was für ein Spiel Jann trieb… Zitternd vor Aufregung begann Jann, weiterzureden: „Aber das war auch kein Problem für mich. Ich musste dich einfach nur irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam machen! Was für ein Glück ich doch hatte, dass du nach langer Zeit wieder unser Spiel gespielt hast! Ich musste dir zeigen, dass ich bereit war, für dich alles zu tun! Also habe ich diesen lästigen Milchbubi namens Eliot vom Angesicht der virtuellen Erde getilgt.“ Tu doch etwas, Kira! Herrgott, solange er redet, ist er unaufmerksam! Tu doch endlich etwas! „Haha, und dann hast du einfach das Spiel ausgestöpselt. Du warst bestimmt erschrocken, wie einfach es war, oder? Erstaunt, zu was ich imstande bin, nicht wahr? Ich hab das nur für dich getan, Kira! Das hast du gespürt, das weiß ich! Aber in der Schule warst du immer noch so schüchtern…“ Er kicherte gehässig und fügte hinzu: „…Sogar jetzt noch. Das brauchst du doch gar nicht! Vielleicht bist du dir deiner Gefühle nur noch nicht be-…“ Er stockte. Er sah an sich hinunter. Verdammt, ich hatte einfach zu viel Angst! Aber immerhin hatte ich ihm wenigstens das Klappmesser in eine Stelle unterhalb seiner linken Brust rammen können. Jann schrie vor Schmerz auf. Schnell zog ich das Messer raus, rappelte mich auf und hielt die Waffe schützend vor meinen Körper. „''Keinen Schritt näher, du Freak!!!“, brüllte ich ihn an. Fluchend presste Jann seine rechte Hand auf seine Wunde und richtete sich ebenfalls langsam auf. Dann legte er den Kopf schief. „`Freak´…''?“, fragte er langsam, als wüsste er nicht, was dieses Wort bedeutet. „Hast du mich da gerade `Freak´ genannt…?“, fragte er erneut. Eine Weile stand er verwirrt da, doch dann regte er sich wieder. Zornig warf Jann den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein aggressives, animalisches Brüllen aus. Dann starrte er mich wutentbrannt mit seinen feuerroten Augen an. Sie schienen nahezu in Flammen zu stehen. „SO WEIT HAT ER DICH SCHON?!! SO SEHR HAT DIR DANTE SCHON DEN KOPF VERDREHT?!!! AUF KEINEN FALL!!!“, '''''schrie er. Die Hand, in der ich das Kampfmesser hielt, begann stark zu zittern, aber ich wollte mich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Ich hatte eine Waffe, Jann nicht. Mit schmerzverzerrtem und wütendem Gesicht schlurfte der Verrückte auf mich zu und streckte seine linke Hand nach mir aus. „DU GEHÖRST IHM NICHT, KIRA! DU GEHÖRST MIR!! ICH LASSE NICHT ZU, DASS ER DICH MIR WEGNIMMT!!!“'' Nun war es höchste Zeit, den armen Irren von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Ich machte tapfer einen Ausfallschritt auf Jann zu, wollte sein Herz treffen. Doch Jann schlug mir das Kampfmesser mit einer raschen Bewegung aus der Hand. Dabei benutzte er die rechte Hand, mit der er vorher seine Wunde gehalten hatte. Sie blutete immer noch. „Das lasse ich nicht zu…''“, knurrte er. Urplötzlich stieß er mich zur Seite, wankte auf den Tisch mit den Kampfmessern zu und musterte die Waffen grinsend. Er griff sich ein Messer und betrachtete es. „Das ist doch ein grausames Ende, wenn die Liebende den Geliebten tötet, weil sie von seinem Rivalen getäuscht wurde, nicht wahr, Kira?“, fragte er mich, ohne den Blick von der Waffe abzuwenden. Ich nutzte diese Chance, um mich im Raum nach irgendeiner weiteren Waffe umzusehen, um Jann endgültig den Garaus zu machen. Die Schwerter in der Vitrine? Dazu müsste ich erst einmal das Glas einschlagen. In der Zeit wäre Jann bereits bei mir, trotz seiner Verletzung konnte er sich noch recht schnell bewegen. „Ich habe da eine viel bessere Idee. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um deine Gefühle für mich wieder wachzurütteln, aber wie ich sehe, hat Dante bei dir ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wie wäre es also hiermit…?“, setzte Jann an. Er starrte immer noch verträumt auf das Messer. Das Gewehr neben dem Tresen? Ich musste mich noch nicht einmal bücken, um es an mich zu nehmen. Aber es war nur ein Exponat, es würde garantiert nicht geladen sein, deshalb suchte ich krampfhaft weiter. „Zuerst bringe ich dich um, und dann bringe ich mich um. Dann sind wir zwei für immer zusammen, Kira! Obwohl es schon ziemlich schade ist, so ein hübsches Ding wie dich zu töten…“ Ja, rede weiter, Jann, rede ruhig weiter, das verschafft mir wertvolle Zeit. Mein Blick fiel auf die 9mm-Patronen neben der Kasse, wanderte einige Zentimeter weiter… Und ich erblickte etwas auf dem Tresen, was mir noch vor fünf Minuten nicht aufgefallen war: Eine Pistole! Leise schlich ich mich zur Feuerwaffe, nahm sie vorsichtig an mich und überprüfte deren Inhalt. Ich zwang mich, nicht zu grinsen. In der Pistole befanden sich sechs Schuss. Jetzt war ich bereit. Noch grinste Jann. Doch das Grinsen würde ihm schon bald vergehen… Endlich sah er zu mir herüber, wobei ich die Pistole hinter meinem Rücken versteckte. „Keine Sorge, Kira. Es wird nicht lange wehtun. Nur ein schneller kurzer Schnitt, mehr nicht. Du kannst auch ruhig die Augen zumachen.“ Langsam ging er auf mich zu, das Messer in der Hand. Seine Augen funkelten wie Rubine. Gierig leckte er sich die Lippen. „Du siehst so unbeeindruckt aus, Kira. Hast du keine Angst?“, fragte er kichernd. Das Kichern blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als ich die Pistole auf ihn richtete und antwortete: „''Kein bisschen.“ Ich drückte ab. Jann zuckte zusammen, stieß einen gequälten Laut aus. Blut begann aus der Stelle zu fließen, wo sich sein Herz befand. Ein Glückstreffer, aber dennoch ein Treffer. Stöhnend fiel Jann auf die Knie, sein grässliches Grinsen war einem ungläubigen, fast schon traurigen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Seine Lippen bebten, als er flüsterte: „''Kira… Ich… Ich… dachte, du… '''magst… mich…''“ Er fiel seitlich zu Boden, rollte kraftlos auf seinen Rücken. Da er bereits im Sterben lag, schritt ich auf ihn zu und hockte mich neben ihn. Ich wollte sein Ende mit eigenen Augen mitverfolgen. Dennoch hielt ich vorsichtshalber meine Pistole im Anschlag. Wieder versuchte Jann, zu sprechen. „''W… Wa… Tahhhh…''“, krächzte er. Vor Schmerz verdrehte er seine leuchtend roten Augen. Er hob schwach seine linke Hand und legte sie auf meine. „''Bitte, Kira…''“, röchelte er, „''Bleib bei mir… Ich… Ich…'' Ich liebe dich doch…“ Plötzlich spürte ich einen heftigen Schmerz in meinem Bein. Ich sah an mir herunter. Jann hatte mit letzter Kraft das Kampfmesser tief in meinen linken Unterschenkel gerammt. Es tat höllisch weh, nur was sollte ich tun? Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf Jann. Er atmete nicht mehr, sein Körper lag schlaff auf dem Boden und sein Blick war glasig. Anscheinend war er jetzt wirklich tot. Endlich tat ich das, was ich längst hätte tun sollen, anstatt mich neben Jann zu hocken. Ich stand auf, warf die Pistole weg und riss das Messer aus meinem Bein. Vor Schmerzen schrie ich laut auf, aber ich wollte nichts am Körper tragen, was mir nicht gehörte, schon gar nicht in meinem Unterschenkel. Die Wunde blutete stärker, als ich gedacht hatte. Anscheinend hatte Jann eine Ader erwischt. Ich musste erst einmal hier raus, so schnell wie möglich… Draußen war es immer noch neblig, aber es schien, als ob sich der Nebel etwas aufgelockert hätte. Trotzdem waren nirgendwo Menschen zu sehen. Ich humpelte ziellos die Straße entlang, schließlich musste hier irgendwo ein Krankenhaus sein, zumindest ein Mensch! Es fiel mir immer schwerer, mich überhaupt zu bewegen. Durch die Wunde zog ich eine kleine Blutspur hinter mir her. Wenn ich jetzt so weitermachte, würde ich durch den Blutverlust ohnmächtig werden oder im schlimmsten Fall – ich will gar nicht daran denken - sterben. Ich musste die Wunde versorgen, zumindest mein Bein mit etwas verbandähnlichem umwickeln! Fetzen von Kleidungsstücken schieden schon mal aus, denn ich trug gerade mal ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose am Leib. In meinem jetzigen Zustand war ich auch zu schwach, um überhaupt etwas auseinanderzureißen, ich konnte nur laufen, laufen, laufen. Auf einmal hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf: „''Wo gehst du hin? Bring es zu Ende!“ Das war Eliots Stimme. Aber warum? Jann war bereits tot, es gab nichts, was ich im Waffengeschäft noch hätte erledigen müssen. Mir wurde bereits schwindlig, alles drehte sich, aber ich zwang mich zum Weiterlaufen, auch wenn ich gelinde gesagt nur noch torkeln konnte. Mittlerweile musste ich mich mit einer Hand an den Hauswänden abstützen, um nicht umzufallen. Eine weitere Stimme von irgendwoher befahl mir: „''In den Kopf! In den Kopf!“ Ich erkannte Dantes Stimme wieder. Was meinte er damit? Bestimmt waren diese Stimmen nur die Auswirkungen meines Blutverlustes. Ich konnte kaum noch geradeaus sehen, geschweige denn einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Kraftlos kippte ich nach vorne und lag auf dem kalten Asphalt. Würde ich jetzt sterben? Sah ganz danach aus. Na ja, zumindest konnte ich mich damit trösten, dass ich meinen Mörder mit ins Grab genommen hatte. Und so ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal und meinem Schmerz, den ich in meinem Delirium nur noch dumpf wahrnahm. Ich lag einfach da und wartete auf meinen Tod. Aber… was war das für eine Gestalt, die da in dem Nebel auf mich zukam? Allmählich konnte ich ihre Silhouette erkennen. Es war eine ältere Dame, und anscheinend hat sie mich schon von weit her erkannt. Schnell rannte sie auf mich zu und fragte mich irgendetwas. Aber ich hörte nichts mehr, spürte nur noch das schwere Pochen in meinem Bein. Mir war kalt, und die Augen aufhalten konnte ich auch nicht wirklich. Das letzte, was ich spürte, war, dass ich auf eine Trage gehievt wurde. Und das letzte, was ich sah, waren zwei kleine, kaum erkennbare Rubine, die blutrot im grauen Nebel glänzten. War ich tot? Mir war nicht mehr kalt, sondern warm, und es war pechschwarz um mich herum. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich lag in einem Bett – und befand mich wohl in einem Krankenhaus. Dann hatte die ältere Dame also einen Krankenwagen gerufen, um mir zu helfen! Wenn ich ihr doch nur irgendwie danken könnte… Ich sah mich um. Anscheinend war ich die einzige Patientin in diesem Zimmer. Die Eingangstür war zu, es begann bereits zu dämmern. Auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben meinem Bett hatte jemand eine Vase mit einer blutroten Rose gestellt. Und da saß jemand mit dem Rücken zu mir auf einem Stuhl und sah aus dem offenen Fenster… „Leonard?“ Ich erkannte meinen Bruder sofort. Diese witzige braune, stachelige Frisur konnte man einfach nicht verwechseln. „Schön, dass du wieder wach bist.“, antwortete er knapp, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“, fragte ich. „Eine Weile.“ So wortkarg hatte ich meinen Bruder noch nie erlebt. Eigentlich war er immer derjenige, der eine Unterhaltung am Laufen hielt und allgemein gerne plauderte. Vor allem hätte Leonard eher ungeduldig an meinem Bett gewartet, bis ich aufwachte, anstatt gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu starren. „Wo sind unsere Eltern?“, hakte ich nach. „Noch arbeiten.“ Die ganze Zeit hatte sich mein Bruder kein einziges Mal umgedreht. Ich bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Etwas zögernd bemerkte ich: „Leo, du verhältst dich gerade ziemlich seltsam…“ „Ach, tue ich das…?“, fragte er tonlos. Dann erzählte er mir: „Ich habe gehört, dass du von Jann Lee angegriffen wurdest und ihn aus Notwehr umgebracht hast. Alle Achtung, hast dich gut geschlagen. Und das, obwohl er Jeet Kune Do beherrschte…“ „Warte mal, hast du vorhin `Jann Lee´ gesagt?!“ „Ja.“ Moment. Leonard konnte gar nichts über Jann wissen. Ich hatte ihm nie etwas über ihn erzählt, hatte die ganze Sache geheim gehalten. Warum also kannte er nicht nur seinen Namen, sondern auch seinen Kampfstil? Okay, vielleicht hatte er das irgendwo aufgeschnappt oder einer meiner Lehrer hatte ihm etwas über Jann gesagt, aber das war unmöglich. Denn er war auf einer Universität, während ich noch auf dem Gymnasium war. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing: 16:28 Uhr. Dabei hatte mein Bruder erst um 17:30 Uhr Feierabend. „Wer bist du…?”, fragte ich ängstlich. Wenn dieser Junge dort nicht mein Bruder war – wer war er dann? Ruhig antwortete er: „Ich bin dein Bruder. Nein, sagen wir: Ich bin mehr als das. Du und ich – wir sind unzertrennlich. Wir sind eins. Wir gehören zusammen wie Yin und Yang. Du weißt das. Und ich weiß das auch.“ Dieser Typ ließ in mir den starken Wunsch aufkommen, aus dem Zimmer zu rennen und um Hilfe zu schreien, aber durch sein monotones Geraune war ich wie gefesselt. Wir beide schwiegen eine Weile. Dann fand ich den Mut, das Schweigen zu brechen und den mysteriösen Unbekannten zu fragen: „Aber wenn du wirklich mehr als mein Bruder bist, warum hast du dann nicht den Mut dazu, dich endlich mal umzudrehen, damit ich dir ins Gesicht sehen kann?“ Der Unbekannte kicherte. Dieses Kichern kam mir so bekannt vor. „Weil wir unser Band erst einmal wieder neu knüpfen müssen, Kira. Ich bezweifle, dass du meinen Anblick nach dieser kleinen… Meinungsverschiedenheit so schnell wieder ertragen könntest.“ Zwar konnte ich es nicht sehen, aber sein Grinsen konnte ich förmlich spüren. „Aber es scheint dir ja wieder gut zu gehen, und das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang! Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich komplett daneben benommen. Liebe muss sich nach und nach entwickeln, bevor sie zu etwas Größerem werden kann. Ich war wohl etwas zu stürmisch. Aber das will ich wieder gutmachen, Kira. Deshalb möchte ich dich etwas fragen…“ Er drehte sich langsam um. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Jann Lee sah mich mit seinen feuerroten Augen an, mit seinem grässlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sein T-Shirt war immer noch voller Blut. Zwei Löcher befanden sich dort, wo ich ihn verwundet hatte. „Jetzt wird er dich erst recht nicht in Ruhe lassen, Kira. Jetzt wird er dich jagen, bis er dich endgültig in seiner Gewalt hat.“ Zwinkernd streckte er die rechte Hand nach mir aus. Er fragte: „''Wollen wir nicht einfach von vorne'' anfangen…?“ Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Lang